Sokka
Sokka — był wojownikiem z Południowego Plemienia Wody. Był synem Hakody (przywódcy plemienia) i Kyi. Podczas gdy na ich plemię napadli magowie ognia, jego matka zginęła. Później jego i jego siostrę Katarę wychowywała babcia Kanna. Sokka był przyjacielem awatara Aanga i towarzyszył mu, razem z siostrą, w podróżach po świecie. Sokka był pewny siebie, miał poczucie humoru, które czasem ujawniało się w nieodpowiednich momentach. Wymyślał dobre plany, przejawiał wysoką inteligencję trudną do zauważenia (przez jego sposób bycia można było wnioskować jedynie, że był głupkiem potrafiącym śmiać się ze wszystkiego). Pomimo, że nie był magiem, potrafił świetnie walczyć, używając ostrza z buławą i swojego ulubionego bumerangu, był także mistrzem fechtunku, a jego ulubioną bronią był miecz. Był fanem zakupów. Wiele dziewczyn się nim interesowało, np. Yue, Suki, Ty Lee, Toph czy Kaya. Głos Sokki w polskiej wersji podkłada Jonasz Tołopiło, a w filmie Marcin Hycnar. Historia Sokka pochodził z Południowego Plemienia Wody. Kiedy jego ojciec opuścił wioskę z innymi ludźmi z plemienia, by walczyć na wojnie, Sokka został oddany pod opiekę swojej babci i stał się ostatnim obrońcą swego plemienia. Wypełniał to zadanie bardzo poważnie, budując wiele strażnic ze śniegu we wsi, a nawet "trenował" małych chłopców z wioski na żołnierzy. Chociaż Sokka miał ducha żołnierza już na początku serii, brakowało mu umiejętności i techniki, które czyniłyby go groźnym przeciwnikiem. Był zawsze gotowy do walki, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś z jego przyjaciół potrzebował pomocy. Podczas swoich podróży z Aangiem, Sokka znacznie poprawił swoją technikę, stał się prawdziwym wojownikiem, świetnym strategiem i doskonałym przywódcą. Umiejętności W księdze III Sokka pobiera nauki fechtunku u mistrza Piandao (członek Zakonu Białego Lotosu) pochodzącego z Narodu Ognia. Piando pomaga mu w udoskonaleniu jego stylu walki. Na koniec treningu Sokka wyrabia miecz z meteorytu. W wyrobie miecza pomagał mu sam mistrz Piandao. Na początku historii Sokka nie był dość dobrym wojownikiem. Wyprawa wojenna ojca i innych wojowników uniemożliwiła mu naukę. Z czasem jednak Sokka nauczył się walczyć coraz lepiej. Najpierw pobierał lekcje od przywódczyni Wojowniczek Kyoshi, Suki. Ostatecznie w III księdze walki mieczem nauczył go Piandao. Sokka wyszkolił się wówczas na doskonałego wojownika i sam mistrz przyznał mu, z czasem stanie się mistrzem jeszcze większym niż on sam. Rodzina Aang Początkowo, Sokka nie objąć Aang tak szybko, jak jego siostra did.He wydawało sceptyczny uprawnień Aang, a czasami sfrustrowany nonszalanckie podejście Aang jest. Pokazał gniewu, gdy beztroska Aang ma Katara boli, a kiedy Aang celowo oszukał ich, choć całkowicie afterwards. Later przebaczył mu, Sokka zaczął wykazywać więcej podziwiać Aang za strength. He końcu otwarcie przyznał, że Aang był "częścią rodziny" . Sokka się bardzo ochronny Aanga, gdy mieszkańcy wysłał go w twarz Hei Bai sam, Sokka dał się schwytany podczas próby ochrony młodego Avatar.The dwa może być również postrzegane wygłupów. Mimo, że Sokka i Aang miał swoje różnice, dotarli znacznie lepsze warunki z siebie, byli w stanie rozmawiać ze sobą łatwo i stał się wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Katara Sokka i Katara miała typowy rodzeństwem, i mimo ciągłego kłótni w trakcie swoich podróży, rodzeństwo kochali drogo. Sokka czuł zobowiązany do ochrony jego młodszą siostrę, jak wezwał przez ojca przed jego wyjazdem do Ziemi Kingdom.Sokka wziął to zadanie bardzo poważnie i stał się nieco nadopiekuńczy w czasie. Okazał się bardzo lojalni wobec niej, gdy Katara postanowił bronić wioski rybackiej Jang Hui przeciwko Straży Nation Army, włożył swój gniew na bok, aby jej pomóc. Później, Sokka, że przyznał się do Toph Katara zawsze był jeden, patrząc na niego. Wzięła w tak ważnej roli w życiu Sokka jest do tego stopnia, gdzie, kiedy próbował sobie wyobrazić, co jego matka wyglądała, Katara była tylko twarz, która przyszła mi do głowy. Toph Ze względu na młody wiek i ślepoty Toph jest, Sokka był początkowo sceptyczny jej earthbending waleczność. Po świadkami jej umiejętności, jednak, że był zdumiony punktu omdlenia . Podobnie jak Katara i Aang, Sokka Toph radością powitał ich, kiedy dołączył do grupy. Jednak były one nieco antagonistyczne do siebie w pierwszym na gruncie jednej innej możliwości, z Sokka co światło niezdolności Toph do wykorzystania jej sejsmiczne sens dokładnie dowiedzieć się, co się za nimi, i z Toph zdyskontowanie możliwości Sokka prostu dlatego mógł nie zginaj element, gdy wszyscy przygotowują się do walki zbliża się do zbiornika. Mimo tych drobnych antagonizmów, Sokka był jedynym członkiem grupy, aby nie wyśmiewają pozornie egoistyczne nastawienie Toph, nawet komentując w pewnym momencie, że Katara i Aang były "całkiem dużo szarpnięć" do niej. Przyjaciele Książe Zuko Sokka i Zuko nigdy nie mieliśmy dużo interakcji społecznej z siebie w pierwszej kolejności. Ich pierwsze spotkanie było krótkie twarzą przeciwko sobie podczas którego Zuko zaatakował Southern Water Tribe podczas Sokka gorliwie bronił go. Zuko był wyraźnym zwycięzcą, pomimo utrzymywania się Sokka jest. Poznali się w innych bitwach po tym, jak w większości wrogów, z jednym wyjątkiem jest gdy Zuko współpracę z Sokka i resztą grupy przed Azula w mieście duchów. Inne niż to, Sokka miał stale sprzeciwiał się, kiedy Aang pomaga Zuko sugeruje to, co wyraźnie wskazuje, jak mało Sokka mu ufał. Podczas rozmowy z ojcem, Sokka stwierdził, że gdy był ufając z Zuko na początku, on okazał się w wielu okazjach i był bardzo wiarygodne.Podczas gdy Zuko bierze niektóre rozciąganie przed treningiem z Aang, Sokka ochoczo nazywa go i pyta, czy on jest gotowy na "kontrola", Mieczy wniosku, że Zuko odmawia ze względu na jego pracę jako instruktor Avatar. Chociaż Sokka zawiera uzasadnienie, dlaczego Aang nie potrzebują pomocy z Zuko przynajmniej na chwilę, Zuko mówi jej poziom jest znacznie wyższy niż Sokka i sugeruje, że walka będzie bardziej sprawiedliwy książę, a następnie stara się uciec. To nie pozostawia żadnego wyboru, ale Sokka Zuko wyzwanie na pojedynek "Kai miecz sterowania", które pomimo chęci odmówić, powiedział, że jego honor akceptować, z pragnieniem uczynienia Sokka zatrzymać ich garnki .Kilka chwil później, Sokka i Zuko są w stanie, gotowy do walki z Aang mediacji między nimi, aż bitwa rozpoczyna się i Katara, Toph, Haru, Teo i Książę siedząc na zewnątrz pierścienia, z pragnieniem, aby zobaczyć walkę. Gdy Aang dmucha w gwizdek na rozpoczęcie meczu, Zuko i Sokka załadowany przed siebie, Sokka i Zuko z mieczem z podwójnym Dao Swords. Wiwaty dla Katara Sokka, Toph, który reprezentuje podczas Plemienia Wody, który jest wspomagany przez księcia wyprostować plakat, obsługuje Zuko wygrać. Przy odrobinie pracy nóg senior, udaje się zdobyć przewagę Zuko i Sokka pozostawia na ziemi, powodując Sokka przegrał grę. Z każdym kolejnym rewanżu, członek Plemię Wody jest w stanie pokonać przeciwnika. Cytaty wkrótce Ciekawostki * "Soka" to japońskie określenie oznaczające "tworzenie wartości". "Sokka" to znaczy "rozumiem". * Sarkazm używany przez Sokkę jest określany mianem Sok-casm przez statystów awatara. * Sokka randkował z córką przywódcy Północnego Plemienia Wody pomimo to, że była już zaręczona. * Jedną z ulubionych rozrywek Sokki jest chodzenie na zakupy. * Stracił matkę ze względu na maga ognia; * Jego siostra została partnerką Awatara; * Wymyślił nazwę zespołu; * Spotykał się z księżniczką Północnego Plemienia Wody. * Podczas ataku, Narodu Ognia w końcowej serii Sokka traci swój miecz i bumerang, lecz bumerang niedługo potem do niego wraca. * Sokka jako jedyny z Drużyna Aanga potrafi odczytywać mapy. * Jest świetnym strategiem. * Poza przemówieniem Katary, Sokka jest pierwszą postacią, która mówi w Avatarze Legendzie Aanga. * Sokka był pocałowany więcej razy, niż jaki kolwiek inny chłopak w serii (3 razy w księdze wody, 2 razy w księdze ziemi i jeszcze 3 razy w księdze ognia, a w serii komiksowej 9). * Sokka był widziany, lub wspominany w każdym odcinku poza odcinkiem "Samotny Zuko". * Sokka na początku nie ufał Aangowi, ze względu na to, że jego poprzednie wcielenie było magiem ognia. * Potrafi sterować łodziami tworzonymi przez plemienie wody. * Sokka zyskał umiejętności w kuci żelaza, gdy po raz pierwszy wykuł swój miecz. Kolejną rzeczą jaką stworzył to idealnie dopasowana zbroja dla Appy. * W koncepcie Sokka miał mieć 13 lat. * Czasem po zakończeniu stu letniej wojny, Sokka pracował w sklepie spożywczym. Galeria wkrótce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z "Awatara: Legendy Aanga"